Sparking Hope
by Doodlesrainandicecream
Summary: I refuse to accept that Allison is dead so this is how I think it could of gone... Scott is willing to do whatever it takes to save the only girl he has ever loved, but he knows he's running out of time to save her, she's drifting away in his arms.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this was written in response to the latest episode because i just can't except that Allison is dead. It's a bit rushed but I just had to write it. I might carry it on... I'm not sure yet. Also this is my first time writing so :/

He felt her lose consciousness and he wanted to scream. She couldn't die. He couldn't survive without her, he didn't think any of them could... Lydia... Her dad...She was a part of each of them. Without her they would be broken, they'd be missing a piece of themselves.

He needed to do something, he needed to save her.

Shifting slightly to reach his phone he desperately called Derek.

'That thing you did to save Cora, tell me how to do it!' He shouted down the phone. He cut off Derek's inevitable questions, 'I don't have time to explain you have to tell me NOW!'.

Hearing the desperation in his Scott's voice, Derek filled him in on what he needed to do.

As soon as Scott had the information he hung up without saying anything else and immediately rang Deaton. 'Will I be able to heal a human using my alpha power and what will happen to her if I do?'

Deaton, realising at once who 'her' was and understanding that it wasn't the time for questions went straight to answering Scott's question. 'I am not sure as i don't think it has ever been attempted before but I would think that it wouldn't completely heal her, just make the wound or illness better to an extent. It'll buy you time to get her to a hospital or somewhere she can be helped.'

Hanging up the phone once again, Scott focused completely on Allison who was unconscious in his lap. He knew she had no time left and that this was her only chance. Gripped her hands with his and cradling her to him he followed the instructions that Derek had given him. He squeezed his eyes shut and could feel as his power began to drain away and his body was filled with a pain he had never felt before.

Eventually the pain subsided and he opened his eyes and looked down at Allison. Her wound had healed slightly, it was still bleeding but at a slower rate than before and the wound itself seemed shallower than it had been. She was still unconsciousness but he could see her chest rise and fall with each breath, even if it was laboured. He knew that she still needed treatment though or she would die anyway, he needed to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

Realising that it would be quicker for him to run to the hospital carrying her than it would be to wait for an ambulance to arrive, he stood up as quickly as he could without moving her about too much and holding her in his arms with her head tucked between his neck and his shoulder. He started to run keeping Allison as still as possible.

Though she was still unconscious he spoke to her. He told her that she was going to be alright and that she would be fine. He listed all the reasons she had to be alright, all the people who needed her, who loved her. He spoke about the future she would have. He talked more for his own benefit than for hers. He kept running, his hearing tuned into the beating of her heart which reassured him she was still alive.

Catching sight of the hospital up ahead he increased his speed and ran straight into the emergency room screaming for someone to help her, shouting that she had been stabbed. A doctor and two nurses immediately ran to him, shouting things that he couldn't hear or understand properly anymore. They removed Allison from his arms and laying her on a hospital bed and wheeled her away, another doctor running after her. All he could do was stare after them, praying and hoping that she would be alright.

She had to be alright.

Suddenly he felt dizzy, all the lights and voices around him became a fuzz and he lost all sense of himself. He could feel himself collapsing but could do nothing to stop himself or support himself as he reached the floor. Instead he slipped out of conscious.

He awoke half an hour later in a hospital bed with Allison's name on his lips. He immediately left the bed and the room he had been placed in. He needed to find a nurse or a doctor, anyone who could tell him what was going on with Allison. He encountered one of he nurses that had gone with Allison just outside of his door. She tried to get him to get back to bed but when she heard the pure desperation in his voice relented and informed him that Allison was still in surgery and that as soon as she was out someone would come and tell him how she was.

Knowing that she was still holding on, still fighting made it slightly easier for him to breathe. The nurse asked him if there was anyone she could call for them. There had been no identification or phones in their stuff so they were entered under the names Jane Doe and John Doe. Scott knew that their families and friends were probably worried sick about them, especially if they'd been told about the two phone calls he had made, and that it would probably be better if he spoke to them, he could explain the situation. He asked to borrow a phone and then went to stand in an empty corridor, it would be better for him to be alone when making his phone calls.

He called Mr Argent first. He told him that Allison had been stabbed and that she was in surgery without going into specifics. He told him what hospital they were at and could tell that he was on his way even before he had hung up. He also tried to call his mum but she was on shift so he just left a message.

As he placed the phone back on the nurses desk she told him that the doctor had just come out of he the OR and could speak with him now. After being directed to the doctor Scott approached him slowly.

What if something had gone wrong? What if what he had done hadn't been enough? What if she was gone?

The small smile on the doctors face as he turned to greet him eased him of most of his worries which further depleted as the doctor began talking. 'I'm very pleased to tell you that the surgery was a success. Because of the amount of blood on her clothes we thought the wound was much deeper than it turned out to be. We've repaired all the internal damage that the knife caused and stitched up the wound. We will of course have to monitor it for any signs of infection but I am extremely hopeful that she will make a full recovery. She was very lucky. We're moving her to a recovery room as we speak and I'm sure you'll be allowed to sit with her then. I assume you've contacted guardians.'

Scott told him that their parents were on the way and thanked him for helping Allison before heading off to the room that she had been placed in. As he turned the corner of the corridor the doctor informed him that because she was stabbed the police had been called and that they would have questions for him so they could find whoever was responsible. At Scott's nod the doctor smiled once more before heading off in the opposite direction. Scott knew the situation was going to be hard to explain but right now all he cared about was that Allison was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

When Chris Argent finally reached the hospital an hour and a half later he found his daughter still unconscious in a hospital bed with Scott asleep in a chair next to her.

Coming closer he noticed that Scott was holding her hand and, from the colour of his veins, taking away her pain. Chris felt himself relax slightly. Glancing around the room he read the monitors to the best of his ability. To him it seemed that all the monitors were showing that his daughter was stable, however he still wanted to see a doctor. He had to know that his daughter, the only family he had left, was going to be alright.

As if reading his thoughts the doctor that Scott had spoken to earlier appeared in the room's doorway. 'I assume you are the guardian of one of these two?'

Chris nodded, gesturing at the bed, 'I'm Allison's father. How's she doing? '

'She's stable at the moment and we expect she will make a full recovery. The wound wasn't nearly as bad as we thought it was initially and the knife thankfully missed anything major and we have repaired the internal damage that it did cause. However she will be in a great deal of pain and movement will be restricted for at least a month.'

Knowing that because of Scott's actions Allison's pain was currently nonexistent Chris instead focused on the other part of the doctors statement that had drawn his attention.

'What do you mean it wasn't as bad as you thought it was?'

'Based on the amount of blood around the wound and on both her clothing and Scott's we thought the wound must have been much deeper. If it had been we wouldn't have been able to save her. ' he paused as if considering how different this conversation would have been if that had been the case.

'Anyhow I don't expect it to be too long before she wakes up. I'll ask someone to bring you a chair since that one is occupied. Also the police will have some questions for Allison about the stabbing when she wakes up, they've already spoken to Scott.'

Both Chris and the doctor looked over at the bed as a soft groan came from Scott, as if in response to his name. After a pause the doctor laughed quietly, 'that can't be a comfortable position to sleep in. The nurses wanted to give him his own bed, I think he won them over with his big brown eyes, but he was passed out at her side as soon as he was done speaking to the police. Quite a young man your daughter has there.'

At Chris's questioning look the doctor elaborated, 'based on what he told the police about the location of the stabbing it seems that he carried her for nearly 8 miles to bring her here. He was so exhausted that he passed out in the emergency room as soon as he had passed her over the doctors.' Shaking his head the doctor turned around and left the room, promising to have someone bring Chris a chair.

Chris had been a part of the supernatural world nearly all his life and from what the doctor had said about the amount of blood and Scott passing out he was pretty sure that Scott had done more than just carry Allison to the hospital.

An hour late Chris was disturbed from the semiconscious state he had slipped into by a hushed voice across the room. Isaac had arrived and was trying to shake Scott awake. 'Dude!'

'...Isaac..?..' Scott asked in a voice heavy with sleep.

'Yeah it's me. Stiles and Lydia are back at your house. If you want to save Stiles you need to go now. Your mum is outside talking to the nurse.'

Scott began to gather himself, becoming more alert as he remembered that just because Allison was okay it didn't mean that the situation was sorted. Stiles was still in trouble. 'Okay. You need to keep taking away her pain. She hasn't regained consciousness yet so the doctors haven't been able to assess her pain so the pain medication probably isn't at the right dosage. Also if you get a chance to talk to her before the police do just ask her to tell them that she doesn't remember anything, just that we were dropped off to go for a walk in the woods and if they ask why these woods it was because after all the animal attacks in beacon hills we didn't feel safe walking there.'

Chris was impressed with how well thought out the explanation was, especially considering he hadn't had much time to put one together.

Isaac brought him out of his thoughts once again.

'are we going to talk about...' Scott cut him off. 'We will but not right now. Once all this is over and we have time to actually think and talk. Look, I know you'll want to be here when she wakes up but we'll probably need your help. I'm not sure if I have the power anymore.'

After a final glance at Allison and pressing his lips to her head quickly Scott left the room, leaving them all in silence.

As Isaac sat down in the chair recently vacated by Scott and took hold of Allison's hand he glanced up, jumping slightly when he realised that Chris was awake and looking at him.

'Mr argent... Er... Hi. How is she?'

'The doctor expects that she will make a full recovery.'

He didn't remove his gaze from Isaac. Deciding to see if he could get anything from Isaac to help him make sense of the situation, Chris decided to ask Isaac about part of the conversation between Scott and Isaac that he hadn't understood. 'What did Scott mean about not being sure if he had the power anymore?'

'Well to be honest I'm not completely sure. I'm guessing he might mean without Allison's help? I think you'd just have to ask him.' Chris knew that Isaac knew more than he was letting on but decided to let it rest for now. He would get the full story eventually though.

A/N- thank you to those of you who reviewed, you literally made my day. I also want to apologise for the formatting of the story. The formatting that was in place didn't translate though to the posting but i think it has been sorted out now.

In response to a question this will be a scallison fiction, they are my favourite teen wolf couple. Also I write scenes as I think of them so updates may be sporadic. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
